The present invention relates to a firearm which may be used in either the automatic or semiautomatic mode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a submachine gun which is capable of being fired in either automatic or semiautomatic operation and having features which are well suited to meet current specialized defense needs.
In the field of automatic and semiautomatic weapons for use by law enforcement agencies such as Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) units as well as the modern day soldier, there has been a need for a weapon which has a fast reaction time and is also ultra light and easily controllable. The close ranges which are frequently encountered today in both the urban and jungle environments have reduced the available reaction time so much that conventional systems for switching between automatic and semiautomatic fire are not adequate. Thus there has arisen a need for a compact and rugged automatic submachine gun having features which are well suited for close combat while also providing the mobility and lightweight freedom of a conventional sidearm.
Previous automatic and semiautomatic firearms have been described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,385,057 to Browning; 2,931,120 to Kilin; 3,290,993 to Irusta; 3,964,368 to Safie; 4,057,003 to Atchisson; and 4,421,009 to Castellano et al.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved automatic firearm having features which include instinctive fire control, a system employing a unique arrangement of front sear and trigger with a rear sear/trigger to allow the operator to instantly change between the semiautomatic and fully automatic mode without a selector switch, even while firing.
The automatic firearm of the present invention is totally ambidextrous. Thus a right or left handed user has complete access to all of the weapon operating controls. This feature has been achieved by placing the charging handle and both magazine catches on the longitudinal center axis and constructing the front hand grip to rotate up to 90.degree. in either direction. Such a construction also provides a more comfortable foregrip and permits the weapon to be fired blind behind a right or left hand corner while maintaining positive control. Also, in less than one minute, the front hand grip can be removed without tools, transforming the firearm into a semi or fully automatic pistol which is easily concealed for executive or dignitary protection.
The automatic firearm of the present invention, employing a unique merger of fewer moving parts, requires no pins or screws for the trigger, sear, bolt guide or bolt stop, thus resulting in fewer operational problems. Due to the particular construction of the present firearm, even if the front sear, front trigger and charging handle were all to be damaged so as to require removal, it would still be possible to fire the weapon, fully controlled, in the fully automatic mode, with the operator using a finger to charge the bolt, after which firing is accomplished with the rear trigger. In addition, the barrel, barrel nut and muzzle brake are provided in the form of an integral one-piece assembly that allows instant barrel replacement. Thus the entire weapon can be field stripped in a short period of time without the use of tools.
The firearm of the present invention is provided with dual magazines, with the active magazine feedway entrance being located in the rear handgrip which provides firm support for the magazine. A second magazine is stored in the front handgrip, allowing rapid magazine exchanges, especially at night, using the principle of "hand finds hand". In one embodiment, each magazine contains 32 rounds, thus providing an unprecedented amount of ammunition within the weapon. The magazines can be loaded by hand without the inconvenience of a loading tool.
The futuristic appearance of the present firearm is the result of specific construction features which provide functional superiority. Thus the tubular receiver, flush sides, rounded upper body and built-in heat sinks of the firearm all contribute to improved operation. In addition, the smooth sleek construction of the present firearm results in no protruding parts which can snag fabric or vegetation. The short overall length of the firearm was obtained by telescoping the bolt around the barrel. The light weight of the firearm, which in one embodiment is only 4.3 pounds without magazines, makes it one of the lightest weapons of its class. Also, in one embodiment, the present firearm produces a muzzle velocity of 1280 fps (390 mps) using 9 mm parabellum ammunition firing at a rate of 750 rpm. As a further feature, the front sear of the present firearm is stronger than any known in use today.
By the present invention, there is provided a versatile weapon which is light weight, capable of holding a large amount of ammunition, and with features including instinctive fire control and a trouble free loading system which result in a weapon having superior capabilities as a counterterrorist, counterguerilla, urban operations weapon for military or police use.